


stargazer

by brdfrdzen



Series: minwoochan moments [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Fluff, M/M, still dk how to tag, this kinda stupid ngl, tiny tiny t i n y bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 19:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15226560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: woojin gets cross with chan.





	stargazer

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna actually see woojin get mad. like truly pissed off. woojin is a guy where not much deters him. i wanna know what makes him tick. 
> 
> wow, maybe i got deep.

Woojin walks up to the door and knocks on it three times.

“Yeah?”

He opens the door slightly and sticks his head in. “No sign of him yet, Changbin?” He asks.

The younger shakes his head as he sits up from his bed. “Nope.” He picks up his phone from the side of his bed and turns it on. “I even tried texting and calling him, too. He’s either ignoring me or has his phone on silent.”

Woojin sighs. “Okay. I’m just going to go there myself then,” he decides.

“Good luck with that,” Changbin replies with a light laugh.

Woojin smiles and closes the door back. He walks into the living room and tells Minho he’s going out to manhandle Chan home.

Minho laughs as he flips over onto his back from lying on his belly. “Make sure you record it so we have something to use against him in the future,” he suggests. He laughs again when Woojin rolls his eyes and puts his shoes on.

“I’m not a blackmailer, Minho,” he responds.

“Ah, but you’d be a good one! No one would expect it from you.” He winks while pointing to Woojin knowingly.

Woojin shakes his head as he opens the door. “Make sure they go to sleep, Minho,” he says as he leaves. “And you too.”

“Yes, _dad_ ,” he says and grins when Woojin side-eyes him.

 

\---

 

Woojin sighs as he stands in front of the door to the studio Chan is in. He folds his arms and shakes his head as he taps his foot on the ground. “Should I bribe him with food, or do I just go in there and snatch him by his collar?” He wonders to himself aloud. He sighs again and opens the door.

Chan sits in the room with his headphones on and eyes glued to the computer screen. He doesn’t acknowledge the fact that Woojin enters the room at all.

Woojin takes notice of this and shakes his head. He walks over to Chan and stands behind him. He then puts his hands on the headphones Chan is wearing and slowly eases them off his ears, which still startles Chan regardless. “Chan,” he says with a pointed tone in his voice.

The blond puts a hand on his chest and groans. “God, Woojin! You scared me!” He exclaims, turning his chair around to face the elder boy.

Woojin gives him a sorrowful look. “Chan,” he calls out his name again. He ponders a mere second on what he should say before deciding. “Come stargaze with me.”

Chan looks up at him with a confused expression. “What? Why? How, even, when it’s broad daylight?” He asks, turning his chair back around toward the computer.

Woojin sighs. “I was hoping I wasn't going to have to force you, Chan,” he says.

The said boy raises an eyebrow as he looks back at Woojin. “Come again?”

He takes the headphones off of Chan’s neck and places them on the desk. Then he grabs his arm, pulling him out of his seat. “You have been sitting in this chair since five A.M. Do you know what time it is right now?” He asks, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Chan sucks his bottom lip under his upper lip as he scratches the back of his head. “Actually, no,” he sheepishly responds.

Woojin shows him his phone. “It’s nearly midnight, Chan!” He shrieks.

Chan‘s eyes widen as he sees the time and his mouth forms into an ‘O’ shape.

“You sat here for nineteen hours! Nineteen, Chan!” Woojin looks around the studio room and finds Chan’s phone on the floor near an empty chair. He walks over to it and picks it up. He shows it to Chan. “What’s the point of having a phone if you’re not going to communicate with it, huh?”

Chan holds out his hands as Woojin throws it to him. He unlocks his phone to find fourty-two missed calls and ninety-nine plus unread messages. “Shit,” he whispers.

“Watch the language.”

“Sorry.”

Woojin walks back over to Chan’s desk and saves the project he was working on. “This isn’t just about you unhealthily holing yourself up in the studio like this. You also need to check your phone often so that if we need to reach you in case of an emergency, or anything else, that you will be available.” He folds his arms as Chan sighs.

“I’m sorry, Woojin. I didn’t mean for this to happen-”

“It’s not the first time you’ve done this, Chan!” Woojin snaps, his voice raising almost to a shout.

Chan stays silent as he bows his head in guilt.

“It’s happened on many occasions! And I’m not here to hear your apologies. I’m here because I’m tired of you doing it and I want you to stop before you _hurt_ yourself.”

The leader just stares at the ground as if he were trying to burn a hole into it.

Woojin sighs and picks up Chan’s jacket. He throws it to Chan and walks over to the door. “ _Please_ , Chan? Let’s go look at the stars, yeah?”

Chan nods and slips his arms into his jacket. “Yeah,” he agrees softly. “Yeah. Okay, Woojin.”

 

\---

 

Chan laughs as he rests his head on Woojin’s stomach. “When you said ‘let’s go stargaze,’ this isn’t what I thought you meant.”

Woojin chuckles lightly and runs one of his hands through Chan’s hair. “What were you expecting? Me to pull out a ten-thousand dollar telescope and a five-hundred dollar tent out of my pockets?” He asks.

The blond hums. “Actually, no? But that wouldn’t have been bad of an idea either,” he responds, making Woojin laugh.

It’s thirty minutes past midnight as the two boys lie on the grass, looking up at the sky. The air is cool as it’s just inching into the Autumn weather.

“The sky is pretty beautiful tonight. I never really look at it like this,” Chan admits.

Woojin nods in agreement. “I wouldn’t expect you to since you always have your head staring at a screen.”

Chan groans. “Woojin! I told you I was sorry!”

“Why are you apologizing to me for, though? It’s your health! Apologize to yourself if you're going to say sorry to someone.”

Chan sticks his lips out, pouting.

“You know, Chan,” Woojin starts as he lies down, shifting Chan’s head a bit on his stomach, “when I look at the stars, I always think of you.”

The younger of the two rolls over onto his stomach. He looks at Woojin with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk. “Why?”

He looks down at him with his eyes and smiles. “Because you’re only beautiful from a distance.”

Chan’s smirk immediately turns into an embarrassed pout. “Woojin!” He whines. “Why are you like this!?”

Woojin lets out a full, loud laugh and runs his fingers through Chan’s hair again. “I just like to tease you sometimes,” he says as a toothy grin replaces the smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> woojin: when i look at the stars, i think of you  
> woojin: because you're only beautiful from a distance  
> chris: why are you like this
> 
> [original tweet](https://twitter.com/STRAYKIDSTFLN/status/968879005851152384)


End file.
